


Fairest

by lilliankayl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Angst, Disguise, Evil Gabriel, Happy Ending, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Magic Mirrors, Poison Apples, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Strangers to Lovers, True Love, True Love's Kiss, sorta - Freeform, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliankayl/pseuds/lilliankayl
Summary: (Snow White Retelling AU) Aziraphale has no memories of his father and very few of his mother. His father died when he was an infant and his mother remarried shortly afterwards. When his mother died just before his seventeenth birthday, his stepfather’s true colors were revealed. Now on the run and taking shelter from those who will help him, Aziraphale must never let the king find him, for it will surely mean his death if he is found.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 72





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShesAKillerQueen98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesAKillerQueen98/gifts).



It was raining the day his father died, it rained the day of his mother’s second marriage to Duke Gabriel, and even now the rain could be heard as the young prince sat at the side of his mother’s death bed. The queen had been one of the most beautiful and fair women the kingdom had known, but when a mysterious illness came over her, the queen looked no more than a hollow shell of a human being.

Aziraphale held one of his mother’s hands rightly in his own, pressing his lips to kiss it as tears fell from his face. His heart was breaking and he wasn’t sure he was ready to live in a world without her.

“My dear boy, my little angel, it is time for me to and be with the angels in the sky. I need you to promise me that you will be brave and show kindness to all, especially those most would shun. You will be a wonderful leader one day,” she said, her voice raspy.

It seemed to Aziraphale that each breath was causing his mother pain, so he nodded his head and squeezed her hand gently.

“Just rest mother. I won’t forget what you’ve taught me.” Aziraphale watched as his mother closed her eyes and took a final breath. He could feel the eyes of his stepfather burning on his back; but he didn’t move. 

Tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks in rapid succession. He remained at her bedside, weeping in silence for his mother until he felt a cold and firm grip on his shoulder. Aziraphale turned around and looked up at the stony expression on Gabriel’s face.

“That’s enough, I need you to go inform the staff of this and then you can see if they need any help.”

Aziraphale blinked away his tears and nodded, standing on shaky legs. 

“Of course Stepfather,” the young prince said before walking to the door.

“Oh and Aziraphale,” Gabriel called out before the blonde left the room.

“Yes Stepfather?”

“You will call me Your Highness from now on, the queen is dead, and you are no son of mine,” Gabriel smiled.

Aziraphale nodded, his heart shattering into tiny pieces. “Of course, Your Highness.”

That had been three years ago, and in that time Gabriel made sure that Aziraphale was kept within the castle walls, working as a servant in his own home. He never truly liked the prince, the young blonde had always been too soft for his liking. 

Gabriel had fond memories of day dreaming of battle and sword fighting lessons in his youth, and while Aziraphale had taken some lessons in sword fighting, the idea of violence seemed to turn his stomach, he much preferred reading books or trying new recipes and foods.

It was a sunny day that saw Aziraphale sitting under an apple tree on the castle grounds, a book in his hands. He enjoyed quiet moments like this when he could escape into the world of his books and pretend that even if it was for a few hours, everything wasn’t horrible. The leaves swayed in the gentle breeze while the prince read, unaware that of the strange magic going on in his stepfather’s study.

Gabriel stood before his large magic mirror, violet eyes eager to see what Metatron would tell him.

“Magic Mirror on the wall, tell me who is the fairest of them all?” He asked. Gabriel was certain that the face in the mirror would smile and the deep voice inside would tell him that he was the fairest both in beauty and manners in all the kingdom. Metatron has always told him this, and he hadn’t asked in years; but Aziraphale worried him. The young prince was kind to all, even those who certainly did not deserve it and there was a strange beauty to Aziraphale that Gabriel could not quite describe.

Metatron’s face appeared in a swirl of silver smoke. “You my king are indeed fair in beauty, but I see one whose fairness surpasses your own. He has a kind heart and a forgiving soul.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed and he felt his hands clenching into fists.

“Alas for him then, reveal his name,” he said coldly.

“Hair soft and blonde, eyes the brightest blue, curls at top his head like a halo..”

“Aziraphale.” Gabriel turned his back to the mirror and stalked to the window from which he could see his stepson. A small smirk formed on his lips as his bright violet eyes darkened. “It seems then that it is time the prince joined his mother in death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic in years, hope you enjoy it! I promise Crowley will show up next chapter.


	2. The Witchfinder’s Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is summoned to see Gabriel for the first time in many years. The beginnings of Gabriel’s plot are revealed and stranger works in their garden

Aziraphale could not remember the last time his step father spoke to him directly. He was fairly certain that it was the day his mother was buried. There was no rain that day, the sun was bright and the breeze warm. He could remember kneeling in the mausoleum, his fingers tracing the etched letters of his mother’s name.

_“Aziraphale,” Gabriel said from behind him._

_“Yes, Your Highness?” Aziraphale turned to look at Gabriel, his eyes wet with tears._

_“You are never to speak to me after this day. You will stay in my castle and you will earn your keep there until I can find a place for you to go where you might be of more use.”_

_Aziraphale could only nod, he knew his voice would fail him if he tried to speak._

_Gabriel smacked Aziraphale’s head and frowned, hate simmering in his eyes. “You should thank me for my generosity boy. You are lucky I don’t throw you to the wolves of the world right now.”_

_Aziraphale wanted to look away, but the promise he made to his mother stopped him from giving into the fear fluttering in his heart. “Thank you, Your Highness,” he said._

_Gabriel was silent as he nodded and turned away, leaving Aziraphale alone with his grief._

  
Aziraphale knelt before Gabriel, his head bowed and his eyes focused on the floor. He wasn’t sure why he had been summoned to the throne room; or why he had been dressed in fine silk clothing. He was only vaguely aware of the other person who had entered the room after him, standing a few feet from the door.

“Aziraphale, I have wonderful news!” Gabriel smiled. “I have found a place for you to go where you will be most helpful,” he said.

“Where would that be Your Highness?” Aziraphale could feel his heart pounding like a hammer against his rib cage at this news.

Gabriel smirked, this was going to be simple. “There is a small book shop in a village not far from here. Pack a bag of whatever belongings you still have at once. My huntsman Shadwell will escort you there. You have an hour before you leave, now get out of my sight.”

Aziraphale nodded and stood, his legs shaking like a newborn foal’s. “Thank you for this opportunity Your Highness.” 

Gabriel waited until he was alone with Shadwell before clearing his throat and speaking in a dark voice. 

“Now that we are alone I will tell you the true nature of your assignment with Aziraphale. The prince is not what he seems.”

Shadwell walked to kneel before his king, a confused look on his face. “I do nae understand Your Highness. I’ve known the lad my whole life.”

“Then it seems you have fallen prey to his wicked spell. I was hoping for more from an aspiring witch finder.”

Shadwell’s eyes widened and he turned his head to look back at the doorway that Aziraphale had walked through mere seconds ago. “The prince is a witch?” He asked.

“I’m afraid so, and if you wish to protect this kingdom you will follow my instructions carefully,” 

“I will do anything to protect this kingdom from those who sold their souls to the devil. What is your command my king?”

Gabriel offered Shadwell a small smile. “You will take Aziraphale into the forest where no one can hear his screams as you kill him, and then my future witch finder, you will bring me back his heart as proof that the job was done and we will burn it, this will free the good citizens of the kingdom from the spell he has cast upon them.” 

Shadwell felt hesitation simmering in his stomach, but nodded. “It will be done sire.” He stood and left the throne room, his promised task weighing heavy on his heart.

*************

Deep in the forest stood a cottage with a garden that rivaled the royal one. The owner of the cottage was kneeling in the dirt of his garden, pulling weeds and cursing at his plants.

“I thought I warned you about allowing weeds to grow. If you want to continue enjoying your time here in this garden you had better cut this shit out and grow better!”

The redhead smiled as the leaves of his plants shook in terror. His life was good, and he was certain that there was nothing that could make it any better. He stood and brushed the dirt from his pants, blissfully unaware of the great change that was coming to interrupt him and his plants.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically Crowley did show up in this chapter. Don’t worry he and Aziraphale will meet soon!


	3. The Witchfinder’s Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale leaves the castle with Shadwell and Gabriel’s intentions are revealed to the prince.

Aziraphale wasn’t quite sure how to feel about being sent away by his stepfather. On the one hand he was glad that he would be going to a bookshop and that he would likely never see the man again. On the other hand he would miss the place where he grew up greatly, he had many wonderful memories of his mother that lived within the stone of the castle walls. He wondered briefly what she would think of him now. He was certain that his promise to her to be kind and brave had not been broken, but he worried that he was letting her down somehow.  
He was brought out of his thoughts when an older man stood near him, grumbling. 

“Shall we be off Sergeant Shadwell?” He asked politely.

Shadwell nodded, the weight of the dagger at his side heavier than it had ever been. “Aye young prince. We best be off before the sun begins to set.” 

Aziraphale picked up the small bag that lay at his feet. Inside the bag was a miniature portrait of his mother and a few well worn books. It set it on his shoulder and he began to walk with Sergeant Shadwell out the castle and down a path that led to the forest.

Guilt sat on Shadwell’s chest like a stone.. He did not want to believe what the king had told him. He knew what Aziraphale was like and had never seen the prince do anything that a witch would. He dared not speak while they walked, he feared that any waver in his voice would tip Aziraphale off and reveal his intentions.

Just before the path became the forest, Aziraphale stopped and looked to where the royal mausoleum stood and bit his lip.  
“I’d like to say goodbye to her before we continue. I do not imagine I will ever have the chance to visit her again once I am in my new home,” he said, sadness bleeding out in his voice.

“Aye then, let’s go. It is still light enough,” Shadwell replied. 

It was chilly in the mausoleum and Shadwell wondered if he would be able to carry out his task here. It would be easy enough, the only visitors allowed inside were members of the royal family and it would be easy enough to hide the body in the woods after the deed was done in the darkness of night. He shook his head, the king’s orders were for the slaying to take place in the forest. He stood in the doorway watching Aziraphale kneel before the queen’s grave inside, his heart breaking slightly for the prince; losing a mother was never easy no matter how old one was.

Aziraphale blinked tears away as he knelt before his mother’s grave.  
“Goodbye mother. I will miss visiting you. I…” his voice cracked and he began to sob. After several minutes of crying he wiped his eyes and kissed the stone that his mother’s name was etched into.  
“I love you mother.” Aziraphale stood and walked to the door, not bothering to wait for Shadwell.

They walked in silence to the entrance to the forest. Aziraphale took a deep breath and one last look at the castle behind him before allowing Shadwell to lead him through the trees. 

The air in the forest was different from the air that surrounded the castle. It had a heaviness to it, and Aziraphale was quite certain that the woods they were walking through were haunted.

“I do nae like this place very much; it’s spooky,” Shadwell muttered. 

Aziraphale nodded in agreement, but said nothing.  
After they had walked for some time, Aziraphale wasn’t quite sure how long it had been, Shadwell stopped by a large stump and gestured for Aziraphale to sit.

“Take a quick rest my prince. I need one myself,” Shadwell said, learning against a tree, his arms crossed. 

“That sounds quite lovely, thank you.” Aziraphale sat on the stump, his back turned the sergeant. 

Shadwell reached for his dagger and when he held it in his hand, his guilt felt hot enough to burn his soul. He walked to Aziraphale, the hand holding the dagger raised above his head. He stopped inches away from Aziraphale and hesitated.

Aziraphale turned to face Shadwell and fear filled his eyes as he screamed. Aziraphale froze with fear and he could feel his heart beating madly against his rib cage. 

Shadwell “I can nae do it,” he said, dropping the dagger. He fell to his knees and bowed his head.  
“Forgive me my prince. I can nae kill ye,” he said softly.

“Kill me?” Aziraphale asked, confused, allowing his body to let go of its tension. . He knew that Gabriel did not like him, but he didn’t think that his stepfather would want him dead.

“Aye, the king wants ye dead.. told me that ye were a witch, but that can nae be.”

Aziraphale shook his head, his fear leaving his eyes and filling his heart. “I… I don’t understand.”

Shadwell looked at Aziraphale and placed a hand on the prince’s shoulder. “Ye have to run my prince. If the king finds ye, he will kill you! Now go! Run!”

Aziraphale stood and ran from Shadwell as fast as his feet could carry him. The sky was beginning to turn red, and he did not know the woods, he prayed as he ran that he could find a way out before dark. He had no way of telling which path in the forest would lead him to safety, and he was not thinking clearly. Tears were in his eyes and he cried out with relief when he spotted a small building on the edge of the forest. 

As he approached the building it became clear that it was more a fort; ‘probably made by local children’ he mused, reading the words that were written out the door crudely. The sky was turning black and Aziraphale decided that he would rather not sleep in the woods with no protection from the elements, so he entered the fort and lay on the dirt floor inside. He would find the nearest village in the morning and thank whoever The Them were for having a place for him to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry Crowley and Aziraphale will meet soon!


	4. Help From An Unexpected Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale meets The Them, Gabriel gets a surprise, and Crowley sees a vision of beauty.

Aziraphale woke up to the sound of young voices surrounding him.

“What do you suppose he’s doing in our fort?” One voice asked.

“You’d think a grown up would be able to read,”  
Another responded.

“Maybe it was too dark to read when they found the place,” suggested a third.

The fourth voice spoke with an authority that was remarkable for a child to have. “We ought to wake him up and question him ourselves.”

Aziraphale opened his eyes and sat up, startled by the presence of four children. He blinked slowly and found himself speechless.

“Hullo! My name’s Adam,” the curly haired one said. “This is Pepper,” he said, gesturing to the only girl among them. “This is Wensleydale,” Adam continued, pointing to a short boy wearing glasses. “And that’s Brian,” he said, and a boy with dark hair and freckles waved at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale cleared his throat and gave a small wave to the group.  
“My name is Aziraphale,” he said. 

The children, known to themselves and a few locals as ‘The Them , stared at their uninvited guest in shock.

“What’s the prince doing in our fort?” Asked Wensleydale.

“I thought princes lived in castles,” Pepper retorted. 

“Yeah!” Brain agreed.

Adam crossed his arms and looked Aziraphale in the eye. “My friends make a good point. Just what is a prince doing in our fort, in our woods?” He asked.

Aziraphale looked at his lap, a sense of shame washing over him.  
“I didn’t mean to intrude, and I’m afraid that I’m not really a prince, not anymore at least.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Asked Pepper.

“Well you umm see the thing is, I’m not wanted at the castle anymore, not alive anyways , and I need to hide from the king. I only meant to spend a few hours here to sleep until there was daylight. I really need to find someplace safe to hide. You must be ‘The Them’! I… thank you for the fort it truly helped me last night,” Aziraphale said.

Adam blinked and nodded his head with a bright smile. “We’re happy to help, but it’s nicer to ask first next time. Where will you go now?” He asked.

Aziraphale shrugged, “I don’t quite know. I’ve never been on the run before.”

There was silence for a moment, the wheels in Adam’s head were turning and his friends were also trying their best to think of a place where Aziraphale could go.

“What about Mr. Crowley’s cottage?” Pepper asked Adam. “No one ever goes there really and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind too much.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “I wouldn’t want to inconvenience anyone,” he said lamely.

Adam scoffed and smiled at Pepper. “That’s a brilliant idea Pepper! Mr. Crowley could use some company and Aziraphale needs a place to hide. Come on it’s not too far from here. It can’t hurt to ask him. I’ll take you and the others can keep an eye out for the king!”

The children seemed so excited to help and Aziraphale was almost certain that Gabriel would not be the one looking for him, the knights would do that, and it was unlikely that the knights would bother children.

“Very well,” he said, standing and brushing the dirt off of his pants. “Lead on Adam,” he said. He looked back at the fort with a fond smile as he walked out and into the woods with Adam. 

*******

Gabriel sat on his throne in the castle, holding a box containing what he thought to be Aziraphale’s heart inside. Shadwell was promoted and given permission to seek out other witches in the kingdom. It truly had been too easy, now all he had to do was wait a few more hours before presenting the news of the slain prince to the people, and holding a small funeral before finally putting Aziraphale behind him for good. 

He looked at the mirror on the wall and laughed, this time he would hear what he wanted to.

“Magic Mirror on the wall, tell me now who is fairest of them all?” He asked smugly. 

Metatron’s face appeared once more to the king and there was a coy smile on his lips.  
“Seeking shelter near Hogback lane is Aziraphale, the fairest in the land.”

Gabriel laughed and held out the box before the mirror. “Aziraphale lies dead in the forest, Witchfinder Shadwell brought me proof, behold the prince’s heart.”

“Aziraphale still lives the fairest in the land, the heart of a pig you hold in your hand,” Metatron laughed as his face disappeared from the mirror.

“No one tricks me and gets away with it. They both shall pay, but first I think it’s time for a funeral,” Gabriel said to himself. 

*****

Aziraphale and Adam walked together for an hour in near silence, Adam provided commentary on their surroundings every few minutes.

“We’re nearly there, it’s just past this waterfall. Mr. Crowley seems mean, but he’s always been nice to me. Just don’t call him that, he doesn’t like it when you call him nice,” Adam said in his most serious voice. 

“Good to know, thank you,” Aziraphale replied. 

******

Crowley was in his garden weeding when he heard Adam’s voice. He rolled his eyes and prepared himself to politely ignore the boy, but when another voice replied to Adam’s, he looked up and froze at the sight of what he was sure was the most beautiful human being he had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it! The boys will officially meet next chapter. Crowley is gonna have it so bad for Aziraphale.


	5. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale meets Crowley and they begin to get to know each other. Gabriel makes an announcement

Crowley stared at Aziraphale for a solid ten seconds as he walked towards the birch fence that surrounded the garden. The way the sun shone behind the prince made him glow and created a halo effect around his blond curls. It was almost sinful how handsome he was. Crowley stood and wiped the dirt off his hands onto his black trousers and smiled his most charming smile as the pair stopped at the fence.

“What brings you here with angelic company Adam?” Crowley asked smoothly.

Adam smiled, not noticing Aziraphale’s cheeks turning a deep shade of red. “This is Aziraphale! He needs your help! He’s gotta hide from the king,” he said quickly.

Aziraphale and Crowley blinked, both only catching half of what Adam said. Crowley looked at Adam and then to Aziraphale, hoping for a better explanation. 

Aziraphale cleared his throat nervously. His story was one he was sure no one would believe. “I don’t want to intrude on your home or private life, but I am in need of a place to stay hidden for a while. My stepfather seems to wish me dead, and I fear he will come looking for me in the village so I’d rather hide somewhere he wouldn’t think to look,” He said, his head bowing. He kept his eyes down, anxiety simmering inside him, threatening to come to a boil.

Crowley scratched the back of his head and whistled low.“I thought Adam mentioned the king. I can’t help you if you’re gonna hide stuff like that from me, Angel,” he said.

Aziraphale’s head shot up and he nodded, “Yes, he did. My stepfather is King Gabriel. I understand of course if you can’t help me..” He wouldn’t blame anyone for not being able to help him, he knew what Gabriel was like, and he wasn’t sure he was willing to put another’s life at risk.

Crowley looked at Adam and flashed a toothy grin. “Go back to your friends now Adam. I’ve got this.” He watched as Adam ran off, and waited until they were alone.  
“Now look, I don’t know why the king wants you dead, but he’s a right prick in my book, so I’ll let you stay for a bit. I’ve got a friend who will be able to hide you better, but she won’t be here for a few more days.”

Aziraphale smiled and reached out to clasp Crowley’s hand. “Oh thank you sir…”

“Crowley.”

“Crowley. Thank you. I can help around your home if you wish. I’m a decent cook, and I know how to clean too! But… are you absolutely sure about this?” He asked. Aziraphale’s eyes were filled with a hope that he had not felt in years. He took a moment to look over his host now that they were alone. The eyes that stared into his reminded the prince of gold as the sun reflected against the yellow irises. His red hair touched his shoulders and looked feather soft, a small part of Aziraphale longed to reach out and touch the tresses to test his theory. The other man was slim and Aziraphale found himself a bit jealous that he had never been slim in his entire life. 

Crowley nodded solemnly and walked to the fence door, opening it for Aziraphale. “Of course I am. Innocent people don’t deserve to die.”

Aziraphale nodded and licked his top lip, wincing as his stomach growled loudly. “Sorry, I don’t think I’ve had anything to eat since yesterday afternoon.”

Crowley laughed and waved it off nonchalantly. “Why don’t you make us some lunch then. I’m interested to see what a prince can do in the kitchen,” he teased.

Aziraphale walked through the fence door and looked at the cottage. He offered Crowley a small smile and walked towards the cottage, entering it quietly, hoping that his host did not see the fresh tears that began to spill from his eyes. 

The inside of the cottage reminded Aziraphale of the summer castle his mother took him to when he was a child. Light shone through the windows, creating a feeling of warmth that reached his bones. Plants sat on shelves and even on a few window sills. He slipped out of his overcoat and hung it up on the coat rack near the door. He rolled up his sleeves and headed towards the kitchen, humming happily

Crowley came into the cottage nearly two hours later, he licked his lips and kicked off his gardening boots near the door. A savory aroma filled his home and he smiled at the sound of Aziraphale humming.  
“Whatcha cooking in there?” He asked, walking towards the kitchen.

Aziraphale was setting two bowls of stew on the small dining table.  
“I made a vegetable stew. If I can get some meat I could make it a beef or chicken stew next time if you’d like. Have a seat, I’ll get you some water.” He walked to the sink and took a glass that sat on the counter beside it, filling it with water. “You must be parched after working out in the sun all morning,” he said. He set the glass by Crowley’s bowl and poured himself one as well.

“It smells good, and thanks,” Crowley said, taking his seat at the table. He nearly emptied the glass of water in one gulp and took a spoonful of the stew, grinning at Aziraphale. He moaned at the taste and gestures for Aziraphale to sit down at the table. 

Aziraphale blushed as he took his seat. “I’m glad you like it.” He began to eat from his own bowl with a small smile. 

The pair ate in comfortable silence, each blissfully unaware of how much each of their lives was going to change with the next month. 

********

Gabriel stood from a balcony of the castle before a crowd of his subjects. He wore all black and a somber expression on his face.  
“My dear people, it is with a heavy heart that I bring you this news. Our beloved prince, Aziraphale was slain last night. The only thing my men could find of him was this!” Gabriel held up a blood stained white silk shirt and forced himself to keep from smiling at the sounds of gasps and sobs coming from the crowd.  
“A small service will be held at sunset and then as is customary we will enter the month long mourning period for my beloved stepson who was taken from this world too soon.” He waited until the crowd dissipated before smiling to himself, after the funeral he would seek out Shadwell and destroy him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Crowley is already smitten.


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale shares some of his past with Crowley while Shadwell makes a ‘discovery’, and Gabriel makes a decision.

The news of Aziraphale’s ‘death’ spread fast through the kingdom, Gabriel made sure of that after his announcement. The sooner the kingdom mourned the prince, the sooner they could move on and he could actually kill Aziraphale. It was going to be hard to wait a whole month, but at least he had the destruction of a certain witch finder to keep him busy in the meantime.

Shadwell sat at a table in a tavern when he heard the news. He smiled to himself, glad that he was able to fool the king. He took a swig of his ale, and stared at the serving woman with a mischievous look in his eyes. She was certainly lovely for her age and she seemed to flirt with her male patrons, there could be only one explanation for this: Madame Tracy who owned and ran the tavern was a witch!

“It seems I’ve got my work cut out for me here,” he said to himself.

“Here you go love, a nice stout and steak pie for you,” Madame Tracy said, setting a plate with a golden crusted pie on it before Shadwell. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before,” she remarked. 

“Aye, I’m looking to lay low for a while and maybe set up base here for my work,” he said, raising an untrusting eyebrow at Tracy.

Madame Tracy’s smile grew and she placed a hand on his shoulder. “If you need a place to stay, I have an extra room I can rent to you if you’d like,” she offered.

Shadwell’s eyes widened, he was wary of accepting hospitality from a witch, but he supposed being close to one might help him find more. “Aye that would be very well and good.”

Tracy squeezed his shoulder and laughed lightly. “Wonderful, I’ll show you the room when you’re ready, but for now tuck in. If you’ll be wanting meals as well I’ll have to charge you extra, unless of course you’d want to dine together,” she said, batting her eyelashes.

Shadwell snorted, “I’ll take my meals in my room alone if you don’t mind.”

Tracy nodded, “I’ll be taking care of the other guests dear, let me know when you’re finished,” she said with a wink before walking off to another table.

“It will be a cold day in hell before I enter her den of iniquity,” Shadwell said to himself. He took a tentative bite into the pie, smiling as he decided that it was quite delicious and it was a pity that Madame Tracy was a witch, since she seemed to be a wonderful cook.

********

Crowley watched as Aziraphale washed the dishes after their lunch. “So tell me, where exactly does a prince learn to cook and clean?” He asked. “I thought your lot had servants who did that stuff for you.” He said, leaning back in his chair.

Aziraphale froze and turned to face Crowley, drying his hands with the towel he’d been using to dry the bowls.  
“You’re right, princes don’t usually know how to cook or clean really. My father died when I was very young, I don’t even remember him, and my mother married another man within a year of my father’s death. Her advisors insisted on it. Gabriel, my stepfather was never mean to me while my mother was alive, but he wouldn’t go out of his way to show me kindness either.” He began. “When I was still a child though, one of the cooks caught me in the kitchen trying to make a snack and she helped me, she didn’t shoo me off like I had worried she would, and up until her death we would make my daily snack together.” It was one of his happiest memories, and it brought a momentary smile to his lips. The memories of his youth danced on in his mind and before he was ready, the unpleasant ones made themselves known, stepping on his heart in their terrible waltz.

Aziraphale sat in the chair across from Crowley and picked at his nails for a moment.  
“My mother died three years ago, and I vowed to her to be brave and kind always.” He smiled at the memory of his mother’s soothing voice.  
“After her death Gabriel told me that since she was dead, I was no longer a prince in his eyes. I was made to work in my own home as a servant. I cooked his meals and meals for any guests he had. I cleaned, and prayed for the day when my hard work would pay off and he might change his mind.” He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to cry in front of Crowley.

Crowley looked at Aziraphale in awe for a moment and then confusion. “Why didn’t you leave then?” He asked.

Aziraphale gasped and shook his head. “I couldn’t do that! I promised my mother before she died that I’d show kindness to all. It wouldn’t be kind of me to leave the castle, and besides I… the king never seemed to wish me harm.. until now.

“I’m sorry, you’re a much better person than I am. I left my shitty family the first chance I got,” Crowley said. There was no use in upsetting Aziraphale anymore than he already was, so Crowley kept his thoughts of Aziraphale being an idiot to himself. 

Aziraphale offered Crowley a brave smile and stood. “I’ll finish washing up and let you get back to your garden,” he said. He turned his back to Crowley and set himself to finish washing the bowls and pot he had made the stew in. He began to hum to himself, not wanting to think of the events that brought him to the cottage.

“I think I’ll head into the village to get us some meat, I won’t be gone long. Don’t go outside or answer the door for anyone. I doubt anyone is gonna come, but still let’s not risk it,” Crowley said as he stood and made his way to the door.

Aziraphale nodded and let out a shaky breath at the sound of the door closing and locking. “None of that now, he’s helping you. You should be grateful…” Aziraphale told himself, tears falling down his face. All he had been for the past three years was grateful. He was grateful to Gabriel for allowing him to live in the castle, he was grateful that Shadwell had not killed him, he was grateful that Adam brought him here, he was grateful for Crowley’s hospitality, and it seemed to him that being grateful was all he was meant for.

******  
Gabriel hated traveling almost as much as he hated Aziraphale. He hated being among those he saw as beneath him, especially peasants. His search for Shadwell led him to the tiny village of Tadfield, though he hadn’t decided just what to do with the witchfinder when he found him. Death was not an option he favored, destruction could mean many things and perhaps there were more ways to make a man suffer than a dagger through the heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Gabriel’s plan may not be what you think...


	7. Of Friends and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Crowley’s friend and Gabriel punishes Shadwell

Madame Tracy was not a witch, in fact the only true witch in the kingdom was Anathema Device. Anathema lived in a cottage just outside the village, choosing to keep to herself with the one exception of one person. She didn’t understand why Crowley intrigued her, the only thing she knew for certain was that he had a good aura. She was reading a book by the front window of her home, when Crowley knocked on the door. She closed her book and rolled her eyes, he always seemed to come when she was in the middle of something. 

Anathema opened the door and arched an eyebrow up at him.  
“Haven’t seen you for a while. I was coming to your place you know. I told you I would be there by the end of the month.”

There was an urgency and fear in Crowley’s eyes that Anathema had never seen before. “I know, but somethings come up and I need your help,” he said, walking past Anathema and into the cottage. 

*****

The smell of alcohol and greasy foods turned Gabriel’s stomach sour. The king felt a brief wave of pity for the tavern’s patrons. He would never sully his body with such substances. He was accustomed to and lived for the finer things in life. He was well aware of how much he stood out to the patrons of the tavern, but pushed aside any care of what they might think of him. It was one thing to be in a place where those beneath would gather, it was another to try to blend in. He scanned the dining area and bar for Shadwell, grinning like the cat that ate the canary when he spotted the older man sitting in a worn fur covered chair by the fireplace looking over a book.

Gabriel took graceful strides over to the chair and cleared his throat once he was behind Shadwell.

Shadwell turned his head and his face paled at the sight of Gabriel. He shook his head in disbelief, trying to stop the feeling of shock from taking over his face.  
“What brings you to these parts Your Highness? I’ve barely started my work here,” he said.

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed and he clicked his tongue. “You left so fast after your promotion, and I must say it worried me. I would like a word with you in private if you don’t mind.”

Shadwell nodded and slowly rose from his chair. “I’ll take ye to my room. It’s just up the stairs a bit,” he replied. There was no refusing a request from the king under normal circumstances, but Gabriel’s cool attitude aroused suspicion from Shadwell, and it was better to obey the request than to take the risk of denying it.

Shadwell led Gabriel up the stairs and down the hall to the second door on the left. His fingers fumbled with the key to unlock it. From behind him he could feel Gabriel’s eyes burning with impatience. Shadwell opened the door after a minute and led Gabriel inside.  
The room was modestly furnished with a single bed, night stand and dresser for clothing. He stood with his back against the far wall of the room, waiting for what he was sure was nothing good.

Gabriel closed the door behind him and walked towards Shadwell, stopping a few feet from the witchfinder.  
“Royal Witchfinder Shadwell, it has been revealed that you deceived your king with a heart that was not the prince’s, do you deny it?” He asked, fury simmering in his voice.

Shadwell’s eyes widened and he began to worry for the young prince. Lying he knew would result in his death, but if he admitted it there was the chance he’d be allowed to live and that would in turn allow him to try to find a way to help the prince continue to hide from Gabriel.  
“I could nae do it,” Shadwell admitted. “I saw no wickedness in the boy.”

Gabriel frowned and reached his hand out, ripping the medal that proclaimed Shadwell the Royal Witchfinder.  
“Henceforth you will no longer be a Witchfinder in this kingdom. You clearly do not possess the skills needed for the job. I exile you from the palace and forbid you from leaving this village. Guards will be watching your every move, and if you even try to leave the village, my men will burn this tavern to the ground with everyone in it.” He clutched the medal in his hand and turned to leave Shadwell, smiling as he slammed the door to the room shut. 

*****

Crowley stared at the small vial filled with a dusty pink liquid in the palm of his hand. “And you’re sure this will work? This stuff will shield the cottage from the king?” He asked.

Anathema rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, “Yes. A batch that size should protect your home for a month. I’ll work on a bigger batch during that time. Your friend won’t be allowed to step off the property line though, the magic in that vial is very specific,” she explained. 

Crowley nodded and pocketed the vial. “Thanks, I’ve got to get to the market now. You’ll stop by in a month with the next batch?”

Anathema nodded and ushered him out the door, sighing heavily as she shut and locked the door once her friend was gone. She punched the bridge of her nose and let out a shaky laugh, it was a nice change to see Crowley outwardly showing concern for the prince, and she had few doubts that Crowley was falling for the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something is brewing...


	8. Growing Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale grow closer while Gabriel finds something he thinks will help him.

Crowley could not believe that it had been three weeks since Aziraphale came into his life. The protection ward Anathema gave him seemed to be working, and for that he was grateful. He smiled from his spot in the garden where he could see Aziraphale dancing about the kitchen as he swept the floors. The way the light from the sun hit the window and shone upon Aziraphale made the prince look even more angelic than usual. He looked back to the weeds that invaded his garden and growled.

“This is my garden and you are not welcome here,” he snarled. He pulled as hard as he could on a rather stubborn weed and exclaimed in triumph when he finally pulled it from the ground. He looked up when he heard the sound of light laughter. 

Aziraphale stood with one hand covering his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter. His blue eyes were bright with mirth, he had not laughed like that in such a long time; it honestly felt better than he remembered. The man who had taken him in was certainly one of the most handsome he had ever seen and he would be lying to himself if he said he was not starting to fall for Crowley. 

“I see you told them. I just wanted to let you know that lunch will be ready soon, and to thank you for new clothes, they certainly make me feel like I can blend in better,” he said, gesturing to his brown pants, white cotton shirt, and tartan vest. “It was really nice of you.”

Crowley rolled his eyes and pulled another weed for the ground. “For the last time Aziraphale, I am not nice. Nice is just a four letter word that….” Crowley blinked in confusion, “When did you get the tartan vest? I didn’t pick that out.”

Aziraphale smiled and knelt down to help Crowley with the weeds. “Your friend must have put in that box of clothes you gave me, besides I think tartan is rather stylish.” He looked at the weeds and licked his lips. “Now if you would be so kind as to let us pull you out, I’m sure the lovely plants here would be most appreciative.”

Crowley shook his head and sighed, “You can’t speak like that to them Angel, you gotta scare them!”

Aziraphale shook his head and continued to smile. “It doesn’t hurt to show kindness to all living things. It could help you know,” he said as he easily pulled a weed from the ground. “There now, I’m going to get back to work on supper, I’ll call you in when it’s ready.” He stood and brushed the dirt from his pants before heading inside.

Crowley watched in amazement at how one person could show such kindness to weeds. He knew Aziraphale had every right to not show kindness to anyone after everything he had been through and if Crowley were in the prince’s shoes he knew he would not be as kind or nice as the blonde was.

***

Nightfall saw the pair of men, laying on their backs on a blanket that Crowley spread out on the grass near his garden, hands resting on their stomachs. They stared at the stars, eyes wide with wonder and awe.  
“That one right there,” Crowley said, “is Alpha Centauri.”

Aziraphale smiled brightly. “I’ve read about it before. Ancient Egyptians once revered it greatly and it’s said that Alpha Centauri marks the right front hoof of the centaur slain by Hercules.” He let one arm slide to his side, his fingers tracing circles on the blanket.

Crowley looked over to Aziraphale and offered the other man a sweet smile. “You really do love stories don’t you? You should open a bookshop when all this Gabriel wanting you dead business has blown over.” He let his arm fall to his side, his own hand just inches from Aziraphale’s. 

Aziraphale bit his lip and shook his head, “I love the idea of that, I do, but I fear he won’t stop until one of us is dead. You could sell your plants in the shop too, we could have a room just for that.” His heart began to beat faster when he felt his finger brush against Crowley’s. 

Crowley looked back up to the sky and nodded. “Sounds like a great plan.” He pointed up to the sky with the hand that rested at his side. “That’s the star Vega over there and there,” he said, shifting his hand, “is Altair! They’ve got quite the story or so I’ve heard..”

Aziraphale nodded and looked at Crowley in awe, surprised by how much the gardener seemed to know about stars. “They do, though it could be seen as a tad bit sad. Legend tells us that Vega was a celestial goddess who fell in love with Altair, a mortal man. She promised to bring him to the heavens with her.. Her father was enraged and granted her wish cruelly, turning both Vega and Altair to stars and placing them in the sky, and...”

“The Milky Way divides them,” Crowley finished. He let his hand fall to his side once more.  
“I guess you could call them literal star crossed lovers,” he said.

Aziraphale let out a full belly laugh and looked to the sky, a feeling of contentment settling in his heart.

*********

There are dark corners in every village where the most dangerous of men work and live. It was a dimly lit store in the dark corner of Tadfield that played host to Gabriel as he searched for a way to end Aziraphale. 

His violet eyes lit up at the sight of a small green vial of poison labeled ‘The Sleeping Death’. He picked it up and inspected it carefully.  
“What does it do?” He asked the shop owner.

The shop owner gave Gabriel an almost toothless smile. “One drop of the poison is enough to send your worst of enemies and best of friends into a death like slumber.”

Gabriel laughed. “So, whoever is hiding him will think him dead. They’ll bury him alive!” He tossed the shop owner a sack of gold coins before walking out into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay between chapters. Between the holiday and long shifts at work I didn’t have much free time to write.


	9. Poisoned Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley leaves Aziraphale alone for a few hours and while he is gone Aziraphale gets an unexpected visitor and must make a choice.

Gabriel stood before his mirror in the throne room, examining himself. A wicked smile graced his lips, the disguise was nearly perfect. He barely recognized the man reflected in the mirror. His once smooth skin was now wrinkled and ashen. His hair white and thinning, and his bright violet eyes were dim and cloudy. He wore a black cloak and that was left was to change his voice and prepare the poisoned treat for Aziraphale.

He laughed, turning his back to the mirror; there was work to be done.

****

Aziraphale stood at the gate of the fence that surrounded the cottage, smiling at Crowley, who was on the other side.

“I’ll be fine dear boy, you’ll only be gone for a few hours,” he tried to assure Crowley.

Crowley shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. “Just be careful. Don’t leave the cottage or go beyond these gates for any reason. I’ll be back soon with another warding potion.”

Aziraphale reached out a hand to place on Crowley’s shoulder. “I’ll be fine, it will all be tickety boo. I’ll have something scrumptious ready for you when you return,” he promised. He felt his heart warm at the feeling of his hand on Crowley’s shoulder.

Crowley froze for a moment at the simple touch Aziraphale provided and nodded. “Nhgk. Yeah.. just remember what I told you Angel,” he said. He backed away and turned around, walking off towards the village.

Aziraphale sighed as he watched Crowley walk off and smiled to himself. He waited and watched until he could no longer see Crowley, a strange sense of contentment settling into his chest. He shook his head, and turned his back to go into the cottage. He had a pie to prepare. Adam had brought them apples the other day and he was eager to put them to good use. He truly had not thanked Crowley properly enough for his hospitality, and he hoped an apple pie might make the ginger haired man happy. That’s all he seemed to think about lately, how to make Crowley happy, how to make his host smile. He had seen it a fair number of times and it never ceased to amaze him just how wonderful that smile was. The only thing better than seeing Crowley smile was hearing him laugh. It was a wonderful laugh, and hearing Crowley laugh often caused his own laugh to come out. He thought of the night they spent looking at the stars and sharing stories of the different constellations. He could not remember the last time he had felt at such peace in recent years. 

Aziraphale’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a hacking cough and a weak groan. He looked up from his work, looked out the window, and gasped. An old man in a dark gray cloak was hunched over, clutching his chest. Aziraphale knew he shouldn’t leave the safety of the cottage, but his mother’s lessons of kindness to all whispered in his mind and heart, and he knew what he had to do. He left his work station and rushed outside, not hesitating for a second. 

As he reached the old man, Aziraphale placed a hand on his back. “Are alright sir? Is there anything I can get you?”

The old man, who was in fact Gabriel, smiled weakly at Aziraphale and nodded. “A bit of water would be lovely if you can spare any,” he said. 

Aziraphale nodded and rushed to the cottage, coming back some seconds later with a small bowl of water. He held it out for Gabriel to take and offered him a small smile, still fooled by the disguise. 

Gabriel cleared his throat and stood, snapping his fingers. The bowl dropped to the ground as purple smoke surrounded him, the disguise fading away. “Hello, Aziraphale,” he said coldly.

Aziraphale froze at the sight of his stepfather and felt fear fill his bones. “Your highness..” he said nervously.

Gabriel held out an apple, smiling at his stepson. “I’ve come to make you a deal. I know about the gardener Aziraphale, and I have men waiting in the village to kill him…”

“No!” Aziraphale covered his mouth and shook his head. 

“That’s why I brought you this apple. Take it inside that cottage and take a bite.”

“Why? What will happen to me?” Aziraphale asked.

“You will fall into a death like sleep, and the gardener will live,” Gabriel said calmly.

“You promise he will live?” Aziraphale eyed the apple nervously. 

“I swear on my life and crown. Now do we have a deal?” Gabriel asked, the apple shining bright red in his hand.

Aziraphale swallowed hard and closed his eyes, he couldn't imagine the world without Crowley, he loved the gardener too much to think of that. He gasped and his eyes flew open, and in that moment he knew there was only one thing he could do. The world needed Crowley more than it did him and he refused to lose another person he loved, not when he could do something about it.

"I'm waiting, his life is in your hands Aziraphale. Do we have a deal?" Gabriel asked impatiently. 

Aziraphale took the apple and nodded. He walked back to the cottage and sighed, Gabriel would be watching and he was not about to risk Crowley’s life. He stood before the window and looked at Gabriel, trying to stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and pictured Crowley laying on the grass, looking at stars as he took a bite of the apple and collapsed to the floor in a death-like sleep just as Gabriel described.

Gabriel cackled and ran off into the woods, his heart bursting with joy that his plan had worked. “Oh my poor Aziraphale, if only someone loved you, then you could awaken,” he sang to himself.

*******

When Crowley arrived back at the cottage he could tell that something was wrong, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight of the blond prince he had become so fond of laying on the floor in that death-like sleep that the gardener could only see as death. 

“Aziraphale!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to your-hannahbanana for being a great beta!


End file.
